Video processing technology is used to provide video conferencing and other interactive environments. For example, video conferencing systems can be used to enable interactions between two or more participants at remote locations. Real-time video transmission in network environments, such as in a wireless network or using the Internet for example, can be vulnerable to various networking conditions (e.g., jitter, packet losses, congestion, etc.). Signal processing techniques are used in attempts to compensate for certain unfavorable network and other communication conditions to try and enhance the user experience while participating in a video conference.